


【全职】【all叶】回梦

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 叶修 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Summary: 前几年给叶修写的生贺
Kudos: 4





	【全职】【all叶】回梦

01

“小队长？醒醒，到地方了。”  
叶修迷迷糊糊被人摇醒，当看到一张熟悉的脸出现在自己的面前时，他本能的想喊苏沐橙的名字，问问她国家队那群人最近是不是训练太闲，还有空安排什么整蛊游戏。  
“沐橙呢？”叶修盯着吴雪峰的脸问，后者现在正俯身帮他解安全带的锁扣。还挺像，叶修心想，就是太年轻了，简直和第三赛季过后吴雪峰上飞机前的样子一模一样。老吴现在都三十多了吧，怎么可能还这么年轻，等会儿得训训文州他们，三个心脏整蛊他，居然还搞出这种bug，真是不应当。  
“沐橙先进去了，今天不是你生日么，她先进去招呼其他人了。”吴雪峰说。  
还挺像那么回事，叶修点点头，又盯着“吴雪峰”看了一会儿，几乎想申请捏捏这张脸——真的太像了——不过很快他就放弃了这个想法，假的毕竟是假的。  
叶修清楚的记得，现在是2025年，还有几天他们就要飞去苏黎世打世邀赛，而今天是他的28岁生日，国家队的小崽子们硬要给他办一场生日会。  
直到叶修看到陶轩之前，他都以为自己面对的是一场整蛊，而看到陶轩之后，他开始迷惑了。陶轩绝对不可能出现在他的生日会上，虽然他本人觉得没什么所谓，但整个国家队却对这个人抱有着浓重的敌意。“皇上不急太监急。”叶修还记得黄少天替自己打抱不平的脸，还有自己漫不经心的音调。  
“快点。”陶轩皱着眉，敲敲副驾驶的车窗催促，“好几个战队的队长都已经到了，都等你一个太不像话。”  
“马上。”叶修点点头，顺手摸过吴雪峰放在一边的手机，花了两秒想起解锁图案。手机屏幕上显示的日期是5月29日，只不过是2018年。  
“卧槽！”叶修心里惊涛骇浪，没想到自己有幸做了回穿越小说里的主角。  
“都这么晚了。”叶修震惊了一会儿，似乎发现自己有些失态，赶忙找补，“那我们赶紧进去吧。”  
直到进包房前叶修都在打量自己的手，职业选手对于手的敏感程度不亚于女孩子对化妆品和时装的了解，她们能清楚的记得哪只口红是什么时候的限定款，叶修也能认出这双手属于哪个年龄的自己。  
这是一双足够年轻又有力的手，它即将撑起嘉世的三冠王朝——其实如果嘉世愿意的话，这双手可以带它走的更远。说不感伤是假的，但这种情绪也只是一瞬，叶修更多的却是兴奋，谁能想到二十八岁的自己可以回到最好的年纪。

02

叶修走进包房的时候，里面安静了一瞬间，直到魏琛打了声口哨，气氛才又重新活跃起来。  
叶修往魏琛的角落里看，对方夹着烟，隔空对着他让了让，毫无诚意的用口型说了句生日快乐，然后又接了句早日退役。七年前的魏琛口头禅还不是“老夫”，不过神一样的少年过了七年还是同样臭不要脸。  
叶修笑了，隔空回敬他一个点烟的姿势，然后说：“你先退。”魏琛冷不丁被戳了一下痛脚，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔赌气别过脸去，拉着蓝雨的队员吹牛逼。叶修时不时会感到有视线往自己这边瞟，被看的有些不自在，叶修干脆转过头直接冲着“偷窥者”笑了一笑。  
在场的各个战队的队员都有，第三赛季联盟还很和谐，霸图也没中断嘉世的三连冠，吴雪峰甚至还在一边跟韩文清心平气和的聊着天。也是叶修的生日赶得巧，正赶上常规赛结束前的休息日，老油条们与其说是来给叶修庆生，倒不如说是来给自己减压的，也只有几个“萌新”是真心实意来围观叶修的。  
微草有一个，蓝雨有两个，三个人坐在一张沙发上，好像在争论什么。叶修有点遗憾自己没手机，如果这场面拍下来给第十赛季的粉丝看，绝对是人间奇景。  
发现偷看被抓住之后，黄少天脸红了一下，喻文州露出一个腼腆却得体的笑，王杰希没什么表情但是一瞬间放大的右眼暴露了他此时心里并不那么淡定。叶修看着想笑，默默反思自己怎么没有早点发现这几个小孩这么好玩，没记错的话现在蓝雨和微草的王牌们才刚成年。  
“觉得哥好看啊？”叶修走过去，在他们对面坐下，一瞬间黄少天的脸更红了。  
“哎我说，我坐你对面了怎么又不看了啊？”二十八岁的叶修调戏起十八岁的黄少天毫不手软。  
“我没看你，谁看你了，我和队长还有王杰希讨论你上一场那套连招，王杰希非说能破，我嘲他吹逼，根本不是故意想看你的。”黄少天语速飚高，说完之后好像觉得这么否认前辈的颜值不太好，又小声补道：“当然也不是说你不好看……”  
叶修忍笑，决定偶尔做个人，转移话题不再调笑黄少天，转头问王杰希：“你觉得怎么破？”  
“说不清楚，能不能打一场。”  
叶修有点惊讶，转而又释然，他都差点忘了，第三赛季一战封神的魔术师这时候还是日天日地的人设呢。

03

微草小队长约战嘉世小队长，在座都是看热闹不嫌事大的，这个提议一呼百应。大家都没什么讲究，下楼随便找了个网吧，叶修和围观群众一起笑话王不留行的绿帽子。  
“大眼儿，哎，不好意思，不小心叫顺嘴了。”叶修手指点点屏幕，“你们微草这个配色真的不考虑改改？看我们一叶之秋多帅气。”  
王杰希不答，说了句前辈指教就冲上去。一叶之秋跳跃两步，躲过了王不留行洒下的驱散粉，王杰希迅速转身绕后，反手扔下一个熔岩烧瓶想要封死一叶之秋的走位。王杰希一直是个很有风格的选手，叶修一直这么认为。如果让他solo对上第十赛季的王杰希，输赢他还真不敢说，不过现在的魔术师想要对付他还是欠了点火候。一叶之秋是近战，王不留行是远程，王杰希在千方百计的阻止他近身。  
就是现在，叶修卖了个破绽给王杰希，果不其然，王杰希直接放出了高伤大招星星射线。叶修z字抖动闪过，直接贴脸王不留行。  
结果显而易见，叶修直接抓取后接伏龙翔天，王不留行血条清空。  
“你觉得我最后这连招能破，是能破，不过那是在你技能全齐的情况下。但要是被骗走了，你怎么办？而且我显然不会选择在你技能全齐的时候放着招。”叶修拍拍王杰希肩膀，“小朋友还嫩了点。”  
叶修很嘚瑟，丝毫没有社会人吊打小朋友的羞耻感，见喻文州在旁边若有所思，甚至还心情很好的问对方要不要来一局。  
“这位蓝雨的小朋友要不要也来试试，当然你别一个人来，打你我胜之不武，带上你队另一个小朋友一起呗。”围观群众嘘声一片，喻文州摸着下巴考虑了一下和叶修的差距，点头同意了。  
“我就喜欢这样的聪明人。”  
结果不必说，七个赛季的对手，又是国家队的队友，叶修太过于了解这两个人的底牌。  
“还不错，他很清楚你们的弱点在哪里，思路很清晰”叶修指指喻文州，“少天好好跟他混，我相信你和文州会是蓝雨全村的希望。”  
“全村的希望不还是输给你了？”喻文州回嘴。  
“哎，这不能比，哥开挂了，太强。”  
切。网吧里嘘声又起。  
打不赢寿星那就灌醉呗。不知道谁先提议，叶修左右被架起来，绑回了包间，回来时包间正中央放了个不算很大的蛋糕。  
“寿星先吹蜡烛。”吴雪峰把灯关了。  
“你们就不怕我许嘉世第一不倒，你们永无出头之日？”  
“说出来就不灵了。”嘉世的队友闹哄哄的，其他人也跟着起哄：“有本事你来啊。”  
“也是，那我换个别的愿。”

04

叶修吹蜡烛的时候吴雪峰就站在旁边，他觉得今天的叶修似乎很不一样。  
叶修今天浪的不行，他看得出来叶修很高兴，尤其是和那几个新人对打的时候。叶修其实不太热衷于跟人pk，但别人邀请他一般也不会拒绝，但是像今天这样主动1v2的情况绝对少见。  
而叶修的高兴也绝不是因为取得了压倒性的胜利，他在对战的时候几乎像是在指点对方了。吴雪峰想不明白，但是他同样替叶修感到开心。彼时吴雪峰已经在考虑退役的事情，而今天叶修游戏时透露出的洒脱和高兴让他觉得，就算没有他，叶修后面的路也会走的比谁都精彩。  
事实上，叶修确实很久没有这么兴奋过，一部分是因为能够再次感受最好的状态，哪怕只有几场比赛，他也并不遗憾，状态下滑是自然规律无可避免。而更大一部分则是因为在座的那些年轻面孔。  
二十八岁的叶修知道接下来会发生在二十一岁自己身上的事，无论是吴雪峰的离开还是嘉世的失利，他都并不遗憾，他自认为已经看过这条荣耀路上种种最美丽的风景；二十八岁的叶修也知道接下来会发生在这些年轻人身上的事，他们会经过各种各样的磨难，然后在他之后接连站上巅峰，甚至可能站的比他更高。  
对于这些人他是不吝指点的，看到他们的成长，叶修有一种超脱于战队输赢之外的喜悦。

05

“老叶老叶老叶许个愿吧，可不能许兴欣两连冠之类的过分愿望啊。”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，叶修闭着眼笑了笑。  
这就回来了？如果可能还是想多在那打几把的。叶修些微有些遗憾，不过很快释然。他已经从头再来一次了，就像那话说的，给年轻人一点机会。  
“少天儿，你闭嘴，再吵我许明年蓝雨输给微草。”  
“靠你要不要脸啊要不要脸，我不管，你说出来就不灵了啊，就不灵了。”耳边黄少天吵吵嚷嚷，包房里其他人又笑又闹。  
叶修睁开眼，许了个和之前一般无二的愿望。  
以前都是对手，这次让我和你们在苏黎世一起走上巅峰吧。  
他们每个人都会成为传奇的，叶修真情实感的想。

06

然而叶修不知道，在这些人的眼中，他将永远是传奇中最耀眼的那个。

Fin


End file.
